itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Gwayne Tyrell
Gwayne Tyrell was the Lord Paramount of the Mander from the year 353 AC to the year 365 AC following his unexpected death. He was born in the year 324 AC a year after his older brother Garth Tyrell and inherited The Reach after his untimely death. History Gwayne spent much of his childhood with his grandfather, Willas. Enchanted by stories of the War of the Five Kings he spent a lot of his time imagining himself in the position of any of them. His brother Garth would often join his games, taking turns playing pretend as Renly and Stannis or Robb Stark and Tywin Lannister. As he grew older, Gwayne found that the sword was quite comfortable in his hand, but moreso, he took a liking to maps and plotting. His father was often cold toward him and the rest of his family, and while Garth had become an extrovert due to it, Gwayne had become an introvert. Many remarked that Gwayne was too stern and sometimes even abrasive. Gwayne did not wed until much later in life, as for a long time becoming a Kingsguard had rested on his mind. His father, having caught winds of his plans, forced him to marry Lady Melessa Florent. Their marriage proved to be quite fruitful as she was younger than him by many years and was also incredibly fertile. They had eight children together and possibly would have had more, had Gwayne not died. The War of the Shadow Not long after his nuptials, Gwayne found himself marching to war with his brother, Garth Tyrell, against the forces of Baelon Targaryen. Gwayne played a pivitol role in a battle against House Peake and a number of other rebellious bannermen. Gwayne would spend much of his time after this event at Longtable, attempting to offer refuge and assistance to House Merryweather. He returned to Highgarden within a year. A Silent Rule Gwayne maintained the now traditional Council of the Rose, but chose to meet his vassals once, yearly. The Reach was markedly quiet during the years with few brigands and no external threats. A Grand Tourney was held at Highgarden at which Gwayne met the Lord Baratheon and became fair friends. He would later send his son, Victor Tyrell to ward at Storm's End as a sign of friendship. The War of the Seven Banners Following the birth of his final child, who he elected to name after his recently deceased Uncle, Gwayne would be summoned to war. Choosing to join Lord Redwyne and lead a host of his own men to battle, they set out among the men involved in the First Landing. Unfortunately, Gwayne would meet his premature demise in the Disputed Lands in the Battle of the Skirts. His body would be sent back to the Reach for a proper burial. Legacy Gwayne's death would leave the Reach in the hands of his brother and new Lord Regent Luthor Tyrell. Victor, finding solace in the son of Lord Baratheon, developed a long friendship with him and his family. Luthor would summon Victor back to Highgarden to begin tutelage. The reachmen forces in the Disputed Lands would remain under command of their nominal Lords, though much tension mounted for awhile over a child lord. Gwayne choosing to host the Council of the Rose annually would continue under Lord Regent Luthor Tyrell. Category:House Tyrell Category:Reachman